The Bounty Hunter
by IamSimplyD
Summary: In London the Children of Darkness still walk the streets and cause chaos and havoc wherever they go. More and more people are being found each day with their throats torn out and blood drained from them. As the British media, government and people begin to panic one young scholar keeps his head and begins to go on the hunt to find the monsters responsible for the murders.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing and all its content belongs to its respectable owners**_

* * *

It was dark and teeming down with rain, but that was the normal weather here in London - always raining and the smell of smoke and the gutters choked the midnight air. A tall slim woman rounded the corner, a serene look gracing her face and a wicked glint in her shining eyes. She let the long fur coat she wore hang open as the mere cold did not affect her revealing the blood red tube top and black denim shorts she wore. Some would wonder how on earth she wasn't freezing as her black spiked heels hammered off the concrete pavement as she made her way down the street with purpose. She turned to look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed and slipped up behind an alleyway and strode up between the buildings smiling. She turned to a door where light edged out into the dank alley where bins were piled high with the humans rubbish. The woman pushed through the door and disappeared for a few moments. Grinning like a wild cat the woman returned with a red shimmering liquid dripping down her chin onto the pale skin of her neck. The woman smirked revealing two sharp fangs that glinted in the light as she danced in circle heading back down the alley.

*Click*

She stopped dead, her eyes widening as she realized her earlier feeling of being followed had been correct. The woman shuddered and turned around slowly to find standing in the muddy puddles of the alleyway in front of her was a man holding a gun which was pointed directly at her chest. She looked over his shoulder, there was no way out because he blocked her escape route. She sniffed the air taking in the rotting stenches of the alleyway. _Human_. That's what this man was, human. She had feared he had been a werewolf of some sort. Smirking the woman stood up tall and proud. She knew a mere human could not outwit her. The man moved his finger to the trigger as she took a step forward.

"Do not move leech" barked the man. The woman threw her head back and cackled unnaturally. She returned her gaze to the man, her platinum blonde hair masking her face.

"Why ever not darling? Did you _really _think a mere bullets could kill me? Poor human, stupid human, **DEAD **human" hissed the woman as she launched herself at the man.

The man twisted himself to the side as she flew by him but she caught his leg and dragged him to the ground with her. She began to claw at his back with her viciously sharp nails that had grown long and black tearing his jacket and shirt making blood swell up through the wounds she'd inflicted. The man grunted and punched her in the face buying himself time to swing himself up and grab his gun which had fallen to the ground. She stopped struggling on the ground and he fired on her. The bullets whizzed through the air as they pierced her skin she let out unnatural wail as they blistered her muscle and bones. She glared at the man and roared at him. Holy water. These were blessed bullets. Screeching she launched herself again knocking the gun from his hands and tackled him to the ground. As he tried to reach for the gun which was near his head she kicked it away and grinned down at her prey as she pinned him down by sitting on his legs. With no weapons left he was hers for the killing.

"So my dear little bloodbag, how does it feel to know you are about to die!" exclaimed the woman as she chuckled evilly. The man growled through his gritted teeth.

"In the name of the lord, it is you not I who shall fall this night and be sent to burn in hell where you belong vampire!" growled the man.

The vampiress screeched at him and punched his face once more.

"DAMN YOU! Pray to your god and DIE!" she hissed as she went in for the kill.

Suddenly she let out a bloodcurdling wail as she stopped midway to the man's neck. Mouth still open she looked down to see a silver stake protruding from her chest. It had gone right through her heart. Wailing she scrambled off him and yanked the stake out but to no avail the blood began gushing from the wound as she yelped and screamed. The man had managed to maneuver his hands to his belt and pull the stake free and sink it into the vampire's heart. He stood up slowly but realized as he put pressure on his leg he began to feel awful pains. He looked down and saw that by the way the vampire had pinned him his dagger had sunk into his left leg. Groaning the man grabbed the handle and yanked it free from his leg. He turned to the waling vampire and walked towards her as he deposited the knife in his trench coat pocket. She had fell to the ground and now heaved and twisted in pool of her own black oily blood. She turned to him eyes glaring into his very soul as he knelt beside her.

"Come to mock bounty hunter?" spat the vampiress as she struggled to take gasping breaths she did not need because she was dead already.

The man shook his head and pulled down the bandanna covering half his face showing the grimace set in his features. The vampire looked carefully at the man. She had been wrong. This was not a man, he looked to young and innocent to be anywhere above the age of twenty five. Hissing she looked at him more carefully, her eye's narrowing as she scanned his face. Few scars graced the angelic face that looked down at her with, what was that? Pity? She growled inwardly and looked up at his eyes. She gasped, which brought up more blood from her throat as she stared at them. Like two deep blue mirrors glistening in the dark, these eyes held hope and promise, things she despised. Oddly enough though she felt herself calm like she were in the presence of the life free from violence and corruption she had once had before she had become a vampire.

"No, merely to ask you to forgive God, whatever slights you think he put upon you and enter his arms in heaven" stated the man in a low whisper.

Growling the vampire could feel the claws of death snatching at what was left of her. She turned to the man and saw genuine remorse in his eyes. Turning away and looking at the sky, she stared up at the dazzling night sky as she gasped quickly. Due to her vampire keen vision, she could see through the clouds of smoke that choked London and could see the billions of stars that were set in the sky like diamonds on velvet black dresses. Smiling she nodded once. Maybe this time she could forgive and forget. Gasping once more the man watched as the vampiress went pale and still and disintegrate into dust and ash leaving nothing but a pool off blood that the rain that was due would was away and white scorched marks on the ground that the wind would blow away. The man pulled his bandanna back up and fixed it over his nose. He hated his job but he knew it had to be done. Standing up he dusted himself down and stood tall and walked away into the night but not without collecting his silver stake and putting it back into his belt as the rain began to hammer down from the clouds and onto the old concrete pavements of London.


End file.
